dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Osiris (Amon Tomaz)
*Real Name: Amon Tomaz *Alias: Osiris *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown *Occupation: Adventurer *First appearance: 52 #23 (October, 2006) History Amon Tomaz was the brother of Adrianna Tomaz. He was enslaved at a young age. His sister, after becoming the heroine Isis, along with Black Adam, broke up many child slavery rings throughout Africa, the Middle East, and Asia searching for him. They eventually found him in an Intergang re-education camp in Yemen, where he had been severely beaten many times. Isis was able to heal his wounds, but he had lost the ability to walk. Black Adam granted him a portion of his power, and he become the hero Osiris whenever he said Black Adam's name. After doing acts of good and helping people throughout the world, he traveled to America to join the Teen Titans, along with his "friend" Sobek, a bio-engineered talking crocodile taken from Sivana's labs. Captain Marvel, Jr. was at first skeptical because of Amon's connection to Black Adam, but became moved by his eagerness and promised to vouch for him only if he could "convince the rest of the world" of his pure intentions. Osiris, filled with hope, accepted the offer. Those hopes were shattered shortly afterwords when, during a conflict with the Suicide Squad, Osiris used too much force and tore the Persuader in half. His actions, though completely accidental, paved the way for Amanda Waller to turn public opinion against the "Black Marvel Family". Driven by guilt, Osiris sought out the The Marvel Family in order to rid himself of the powers bestowed on him. Upon his arrival at the the Rock of Eternity, Captain Marvel, Jr informed Osiris that he thought the images of him tearing apart the Persuader had been faked and had told his Teen Titans colleagues likewise. Osiris informed him otherwise. On hearing this, CM3 was enraged to discover that he has been protecting a murderer. Mary Marvel managed to calm Freddie down, and Captain Marvel approached him, beckoning to come with him to the Rock of Eternity. Marvel believed that since the Seven Deadly Sins (Denizens of the Rock of Eternity) didn't want Osiris there, it proved to him that Osiris indeed had a good soul. Upon hearing this, Osiris broke down and begged Captain Marvel to remove these powers as he believed that they had poisoned his family and his country, causing mass suffering (acid Rain and unexplained deaths). Upon hearing Osiris' plea Black Adam arrived along with Isis and confronted him over his wish to be rid off his powers. Black Adam reminded Osiris that his powers where not a curse, but were in fact a gift. Upon hearing this, Osiris lashed out at Black Adam and send him flying into the statue of Greed. The Marvel Family attempted to restrain Black Adam (Captain Marvel even threatened to send Adam to the Rock of Finality), however Osiris had him good and riled. Captain Marvel Jr. confronted Osiris to make him cool down, but he lashed out at them, sending both Adam and Isis flying backwards. Realizing what he had done, Osiris soon calmed down and Adam and Isis reminded him that they are a family, and asked him to help find the evil force that had infected Kahndaq. Reluctantly, Osiris agreed. Later on the parapet of the palace, Osiris decided to break his promise to Isis and spoke Black Adam's name, ridding himself of the power of Shazam. Unfortunately, Sobek took advantage of the situation and feasted on Amon's helpless and crippled body, sating his immense hunger. He was transformed into a Black Lantern sometime after this, but was restored to life in the final issue of Blackest Night. Osiris-TT38-MKMH.gif Osiris-MKMH.gif Osirisanlarozagr5.gif Osiris20Titan.gif Osiris TD.gif Micro20Osiris20v.2.gif Tt osiris rar.gif Osiris_zpswxjageuq.gif Osiris-.gif White Lantern zan_osiris.gif Flashpoint fp_osiris_rar.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Black Marvel Family Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans Category:White Lantern Corps Category:Post-Crisis Category:Titans: Vilains for hire Category:O Category:A Category:T